thealgebricequationfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes
Here is where you can post quotes and not have them deleted if Edmodo is taken down. Matthew "The is one of those views which are so absurd that only the very leanred men could possibly adopt them." -Bertrand Russell "This is patiently absurd; but whoever wishes to become a philosopher must learn not to be frightened by absurdities." -Bertrand Russell "It has been said that man is a rational animal. All my life I have been searching for evidence which could support this." -Bertrand Russell "There is little goodness in me, or even the world, to go wasting it on an idol." -Paul Hoffman The Last Four Things "The trouble with fighting for human freedom is that one spends most of one's time defending scoundrels. For it is against scoundrels that oppressive laws are first aimed, and oppression must be stopped at the beginning if it is to be stopped at all." -H. L. Mencken "I would never die for my beliefs because I might be wrong." -Bertrand Russell "Solitude is a wondful thing. Firstly, it allows a man to be with himself. Secondly, it prevents him from being with others." -Paul Hoffman The Left Hand of God "Life is nothing but a competition to be the criminal rather than the victim." -Betrand Russell "A stupid man's report of what a clever man says can never be accurate, because he unconsciously translates what he hears into something he can understand." -Bertrand Russell "The fact that an opinion has been widely held is no evidence whatever that it is not utterly absurd; indeed in view of the silliness of the majority of mankind, a widespread belief is more likely to be foolish than sensible." -Betrand Russell "Man is a credulous animal, and must believe in something; in the absense of good grounds for belief, he will be satisfied with bad ones." -Bertrand Russell "Not to be absolutely certain is, I think, one of the essential things in rationality." -Bertrand Russell "Do not fear to be eccentric in opinion, for every opinion now accepted was once eccentric." -Bertrand Russell "The most savage contraversies are those about matters as to which there is no good evidence either way." -Bertrand Russell "In all affairs it's a healthy thing to hang a question mark on the things you have long taken for granted." -Bertrand Russell "I think we ought to entertain out opinions with some measure of doubt. I shouldn't wish people dogmatically to believe any philosophy, not even mine." -Bertrand Russell Nowie "Fashion Fades, Style is eternal" - Yves Saint Laurent When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth -Kudo Lewis And when I am done; and Gotham is ashes. Then you have my permission to die. - Bane Space; the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Her on-going mission: to explore strange new worlds; to seek out new life and new civilisations; to boldy go, where no-one has gone before. - James Tiberius Kirk Daniel Peter POOPITY POOP Milan Simon James Daran GAME OVER MAN, GAME OVER! Tis but a scratch! - The Black Knight Keep that dirty dick of yours, in your pants! - Captain Dickson (21 Jump Street)